


i'm yours (do me as you like)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Huening Kai is a Tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Soobin, but a PRETTY one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: it's soobin birtday and kai might have a special gift planned for him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	i'm yours (do me as you like)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with my sookai bullshit what's up

Soobin is, for a lack of a better word, annoyed.

Today was supposed to be a great day it being his birthday, which usually meant that everybody was supposed to shower him with happy birthdays and be nicer than they would on any other day, but hardly anyone noticed. The only person to say happy birthday to Soobin was his club mates. The air at school was filled with stress for some reason, and Soobin understood why everybody would choose their schoolwork over him.

But the thing that got Soobin severely upset was the fact that Kai, his boyfriend, had suddenly texted him during English to cancel their planned skype date.

That had severely pissed Soobin off. Kai had promised to skype tonight in honor for Soobin's birthday. They were going to talk, maybe have some skype sex, and Kai had just canceled with a single: _Have to study tonight_. Soobin had prepared for their date, having a birthday dinner with his parents the night before, but now Soobin was going to spend his birthday alone, eating leftover Italian food while his parents were at a business trip that they were able to take due to Soobin requesting they have his birthday dinner a day early. (That's really okay, his parents were nice enough to cancel it without hesitation when they thought they were going to dine on his actual birthday, and Soobin said that it was alright for them to go.)

He and Kai rarely got to skype since Kai is always so damn busy with his schoolwork, and whenever they did skype it was for no more than half an hour since Kai couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to Soobin properly. It was annoying, but they made it work with texts in between classes, letters and such, but today is Soobin's birthday. He would have thought that Kai would have forsaken his homework for just one damn night.

Soobin slams the front door when he gets home, knowing his parents aren't around to hear it as they must have left a couple of hours ago. And there on the table in the entrance hall was a neatly written note form his mother informing him that they had left and to not hesitate to use his credit card for anything he may need.

He had spent a few hours boxing in the weight room to relieve some of his frustration so that by the time he got home late afternoon he felt a little bit better. A little bit. He was still royally pissed off.

He walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading up the stairs to get started on his homework before he wallows in his grief. He decides to skip a shower since he took one at school right after he finished boxing. What would really be the point in showering twice in a twenty minute period.

Soobin sighs deeply before opening the door to his room, planning on throwing his bag angrily at the bed, but the problem is that someone's already on his bed.

There, splayed on top of his bedspread on his side is his boyfriend, dressed to kill in a scintillating pair of bright red lace panties, matching corset, with red garters connected to sheer white stockings that looked absolutely amazing on Kai's long legs. His hair is messy just like it was when they had sex, and his lower lip is slightly swollen. Probably from biting on it too much. His cheeks are tinged pink and he's looking at Soobin with the familiar innocent yet lustful expression that Soobin has missed like you wouldn't believe.

The whole picture made Soobin want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Hey there, birthday boy," Kai says playfully. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Hueningie…I…" Soobin is speechless. Not only is his boyfriend here on his birthday, but he's lying on his bed dressed like the devil himself, and he's looking at Soobin like he's something to eat.

"I thought that it would be nicer If I were here physically to celebrate your birthday rather than through a screen," Kai explains, rolling himself onto his belly and kicking his feet up into the air. Soobin's eyes dart from Kai's face to his ass, just slightly peeking out of his red underwear, and he gets the sudden urge to nibble on them.

"And besides, I personally think that your present can be appreciated much better in person.” He ends it with a wink.

Soobin breathes out heavily, his mouth still dry. He doesn't know whether or not it's okay to move. God knows all he wants to do right now is ravish Kai's entire body, but Soobin knows what the consequences for pouncing too early are, and there is no way that is happening on his birthday.

Kai smirks at Soobin's breathlessness and rolls over onto his back, arching it and running his hands all over his body, legs still up in the air.

"Mmm, come here, birthday boy," he drawls, giving Soobin that _look_ he loathes and yet loves at the same time.

Soobin immediately obeys, walking forward as if pulled by gravitational pull, kicking his shoes off on the way. He climbs up on the bed and tries to wrap his arms around Kai, but Kai pulls away, sliding off the bed gracefully. Soobin follows, whining softly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

Kai giggles pushing Soobin back to sit on the bed.

"Wait," is all he says before he moves to the other side of the room, fiddling with something on Soobin's desk. Soobin doesn't pay attention, choosing instead to stare at Kai's ass unabashedly, watching the way the lacy fabric clings to his cheeks.

When Kai turns back around he's holding a cupcake with white frosting and a lit candle poking out from it. He smiles shyly, walking forward until he's standing in front of Soobin, shifting his weight from leg to leg nervously.

"Kai," Soobin starts to say, but Kai quiets him, holding out a single finger. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth singing in a low sultry voice.

Soobin's been rendered speechless again. It's just a common birthday song and god Soobin never imagined that it would be as hot as Kai made it to be right now. Especially the way Kai's breath hitched a couple of times throughout the song like he was getting turned on the same time as Soobin was.

"Happy birthday, baby. Make a wish," Kai whispers, holding the cupcake out to him.

Soobin looks up at Kai, staring at him as he blows the candle out, poking his tongue out to lick at the frosting.

Kai giggles and places the cupcake on his nightstand before wrapping his arms around Soobin's neck and giving him a deep, intense kiss.

"Mmm, thank you," Soobin murmurs against Kai's lips.

"Oh you really shouldn't thank me until after I'm done giving you my present," Kai says deviously, and Soobin groans, reaching out to grab Kai's hips, pulling him to straddle his thighs.

"You're going to kill me tonight aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But I think you'll like the way you go," Kai says, reaching down to reposition Soobin's hands, placing them on his ass. Soobin groans loudly, kneading at the lace covered flesh.

"Mmm, you like my panties, baby?" Kai says, his voice just dripping with raw sexuality. "I bought them just for you."

"God, Kai," Soobin groans, his fingers tightening on Kai's ass. "You look so hot."

"I have more," Kai whimpers, bucking down on Soobin's lap harder, biting his lip at the friction it causes on his cock.

"Mmm, you do? Naughty boy," Soobin says, smacking Kai's ass lightly, eliciting a giggle from the other boy.

"Only for you," he says.

Soobin growls loudly, flipping Kai onto his back and hovering over him, a predatory expression on his face. Kai smiles up at him, tracing down his cardigan with a light finger.

"Mmm, get undressed for me," he demands lightly, but Soobin shakes his head, instead opting to lean down and mouth at Kai's neck.

"Binnieeee," Kai whines, thrusting his hips up to entice Soobin to get naked. "Come on this is going to be no fun unless you're naked."

"What about you?" Soobin asks, his fingers tracing down the side of Kai's body, the material of the corset silky underneath his fingertips.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just push my panties aside and fuck me like that, but I could get naked too if you wanted me to."

Soobin groans loudly, his arms giving out so he comes tumbling down on Kai's body. Kai gives a choked giggle, and simply rolls his hips up against Soobin's, who's finally responding the way he wants.

"Mmm, I think that sounds like a good idea don't you?"

"God, Kai, you can't just say things like that without me wanting to just fuck you raw," Soobin whimpers pitifully, but apparently the comment seems to spur Kai to move his hips faster.

"Do it, oh my god, I want it so bad, Soobin," he moans, tracing Soobin's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Soobin's eyes roll back into his skull. He would love to just take Kai raw, but the soft side of him won't let him do it. He loves Kai and even though they do have fun in the bedroom, and even though the idea of ruining his little boyfriend until he’s nothing but a crying mess turns him on so damn much, Soobin fully believes that sex is about cherishing one another, and he doesn't want to overtly hurt Kai.

"No.” he leaves a kiss against his forehead. “I'm going to prep you."

"Soobin," Kai complains, but Soobin shakes his head firmly, his eyes boring into Kai with finality.

"No, Kai. I know that it's the heat of the moment but I don't want to hurt you."

Kai pouts up at him, but he knows that Soobin isn't going to budge. It may annoy him sometimes, but Soobin never budges. Not about this. No matter how hard Kai pouts.

"Fine. Then in that case, take off your pants, birthday boy," Kai instructs, pushing Soobin off of him. Soobin chuckles, moving to remove his clothes haphazardly; he doesn't even care that he's probably going to wrinkle his really expensive cardigan. He knows that if Kai were just a tiny bit less turned on he would have reprimanded him. He strips down to his underwear and turns around, only to turn into a pile of goo again.

Kai is sitting on his knees, his back turned away from Soobin, bending down slightly so that his underwear rode up, displaying more of his unbelievably gorgeous ass.

Soobin feels his mouth start to water. He glances at Kai's back, at the lacing of the corset, and it's almost as if Kai's showing off, letting Soobin know that he's here on display for him and only him.

"Do you want to unlace my corset, darling?" Kai asks saucily, wiggling his butt a little bit, and that's the last straw. Soobin climbs back onto the bed, his fingers tracing down the lacing until he reaches the sliver of skin in between the corset and Kai's underwear, rubbing lightly, and Kai raises himself slightly to slide back, arching his back towards Soobin.

"You know you look really good in this corset I almost don't want to take it off," Soobin says, his free hand grabbing on to the laces at the bottom and tugging lightly, eliciting a gasp from Kai. "How about I fuck you like this. With the corset on," he drapes his body over Kai's, his lips right by Kai's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbling it. "Mmm, I could bend you over the bed and just push those sinful panties aside and take you. Or you could get on your hands and knees, stick that pretty little ass out for me and I'll take you like that."

Kai breathes out heavily, tipping his head back, his eyes dropping closed and his mouth opening slightly.

"Yes," he breathes. "Do that, Soobin, please." He moves back so that he's straddling Soobin's thighs, rubbing his ass over Soobin's partially covered crotch, making Soobin hiss.

"No, I think we'll save that for later. I think we shouldn't try breath play right now. Later," he promises and Kai lets out a displeased sound. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm going to fuck you so hard, angel."

"Yes, please," Kai begs, grinding down on Soobin's lap harder, moving his hands to the back of Kai's neck.

"Let me help you out of your corset," Soobin whispers, undoing the knot at the bottom. He unlaces the corset slowly, teasing the tiny sliver of skin he uncovered with each loosened lace. Kai keeps making tiny mewls and moans, his ass popping out every couple of seconds as if to say _I'm here, just fucking fuck me already._

When Soobin finally removes Kai's corset, Kai turns around, grabbing Soobin's shoulders and pulling him down, straddling his thighs again. He makes to remove his underwear, but Soobin stops him, flipping him over so that he hovers over him, eying Kai's body hungrily.

He feels like he has to look at Kai half naked to rememorize every single contour of his body. He hasn't seen Kai in such a long time that he almost feels like he's forgotten how Kai's skin looks like underneath his shirt. He's nearly forgotten the line of moles along his face and neck. He dips his head down, gently running his tongue over the moles, drawing out a delighted shudder from the boy lying under him.

Soobin continues to lick down Kai's body, using his free hand to slide down his underwear with great difficulty. He hears Kai gasp lightly, his hands reaching out to trace Soobin's stomach.

"You've been working out," he notes, and Soobin chuckles.

"I've been boxing. You being so far away stresses me out," he explains, and Kai smile softly.

"Well I like it, you finally burned off your tummy."

"Hey, I did not have as tummy!" Soobin retorts indignantly.

"Yes you did," Kai says. "But it's okay. I liked it. It gave me something to hold on to."

Soobin gives an affronted squeak. "I…I…"

"I'm kidding, Soobin. God, you get so offended so easily," Kai giggles.

"Oh."

"You look really, really good now though," Kai says, tracing his fingers down Soobin's chest, until he reaches his cock, wrapping his fingers around it, making Soobin breathe out shakily. God it's been so long since Kai's touched him like this.

He starts to move his hand, jerking Soobin off the way Soobin likes, in long languid strokes, alternating the pressure. Soobin will always brag about how good Kai is at giving hand jobs if he could. Kai tries to shout him down and tell him that he's the one that does better, but Soobin will always stick to his opinion. Kai knows how to move his hand. He knows that Soobin likes him to squeeze every other stroke, he knows to brush his thumb over the head. He just knows what makes Soobin tick.

Soobin tips his head back, eliciting a loud moan. He didn't even realize how much he missed Kai's hand until now.

"Kai, god, missed your hand on me," he whines, fucking the circle of Kai's hand enthusiastically.

Kai quirks his mouth, looking up at Soobin before stopping his movements. Soobin lets out a displeased shout, moving to place Kai's hand back on his cock, but Kai shakes him off, wiggling his own hips.

Soobin seems to understand what Kai wants, and moves to slide his panties down, lifting himself up slightly to get them down his boyfriends legs and somewhere across the room.

Soobin glances down at Kai, fully naked except for those damn white stockings, and god, does he look different? He looks like he's been working out, he’s still lean but his muscles have more definition to them. How did he not notice it when he took off the corset? Oh right because he'd been so damn mystified by those panties that he didn't notice anything else. Kai's body looks even more amazing than the last time he saw it which was during winter break. How in the world is that even possible.

Kai chuckles pushes Soobin off of him to unsnap the stockings from the garters when Soobin stops him.

"No. leave them on," Soobin says answering Kai's silent question. Kai smirks up at him, running his leg down Soobin's thigh, the smooth material of the stockings soft on his skin.

"You want to fuck me with my stockings still on, baby? Mmmm fucking hot," Kai growls, sitting up to engulf Soobin's mouth with his own, kissing Soobin in a way that had to be illegal.

"God, Kai, lube I need lube." Soobin sits up and moves over to his nightstand where he uncovers a half used bottle of lube. Kai immediately spreading his legs wantonly, inviting Soobin in.

Soobin pops the cap of the bottle open, squirting some into the palm of his right hand and spreading it around his fingers, trying to ignore the way Kai's looking at him if not he's going to lose his concentration. Kai's glancing up at him with wide, doe eyes, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He looks like he's the most innocent angel on the planet, but Soobin knows that there's some underlying deviousness underneath the innocent eyes, and that's what Soobin loves about him.

Before they started having sex, Kai was innocent because he was actually innocent. He didn't really know diddly squat about sex, and Soobin liked that. He liked the fact that Kai was so innocent and preferred romance to sex, but he sure as hell loves this new and improved boyfriend. There's still that innocence to his expression but it comes with a primal need. Whenever they have sex Kai is so…enthusiastic, if you would have just met him you would never imagined that he used to be this innocent baby penguin. No he once was a baby penguin but now he's a damn sex puma. And it's a silly thing to say, but goddamnit is it true.

Soobin brings a well lubed hand to Kai's entrance and starts massaging it gently, bringing out those little whimpers that drive him wild.

"Soobin, just put it in," Kai growls, moving closer, trying to get Soobin's finger inside of him.

"Be patient. You can wait a little longer," Soobin says against Kai's thigh, and Kai lets out a petulant little huff, making Soobin chuckle.

"I'm being completely honest when I say I really can't," he breathes, and Soobin decides to take mercy on him, dipping his finger in slowly so as to not hurt him. Kai gets impatient and reaches down to push Soobin's finger up to the knuckle, throwing his head back into the pillow at the obvious stretch.

"Kai, oh my god," Soobin nearly yells, staring at Kai with wide eyes. His fingers are not huge, they’re _gigantic_. "Did I hurt you? Oh my god."

"No," Kai chokes out, breathing heavily. "No, you have no idea how many times I do this to myself nowadays."

"R-Really?" Soobin says, his mind going to images of Kai sprawled on his bed, three fingers deep inside his ass, working himself open while his free hand tugged and twisted at his nipples. That molds into another image of Kai lying in the same position but instead of his fingers inside of himself he's working a pretty wide vibrator in himself, howling with absolute pleasure as he flicks it on. They had mutually masturbated back when they were experimenting and Soobin discovered that Kai liked toys. Vibrators, cock rings, anal plugs, he liked them all, and it had shocked Soobin for about 3.5 seconds before he was insisting Kai show him his toy collection. It was safe to say that was a mighty fine evening.

On second thought, Soobin really doesn't know how he didn't realize that Kai would be the type of person to like dressing up in woman lingerie. The toys and attraction to bondage practically foreshadowed it.

"Soobin, you know that I masturbate, how did you not associate that with me fingering myself," Kai says, swiveling his hips lightly, pursing his lips as he thought about something. "Hmm, put another in," he demands, and Soobin immediately acquiesces his request, pulling out only to push back in with two fingers instead of one. Kai lets out a happy hum, his hips bucking up as if to tell Soobin to move it.

"Come on, Soobin, or else I'll just stretch myself," he groans, smiling at Soobin in a way that let's Soobin know that Kai is totally capable of doing that.

"Do you…?"

"I do. I thought that maybe we would have some…fun with my toys this weekend," Kai smirks, and Soobin groans loudly, moving his fingers in and out of Kai's body at a moderate pace.

"What kind of fun?" he asks.

"I wanted to masturbate with them in front of you like that one time, remember? Mm, I came so hard that time. Or maybe you could fuck me with my vibrator. Bend me over your desk and make me take it. Maybe spank me a bit. Oh god, Soobin," Kai squeaks when Soobin slides up Kai's body, kissing him dirtily while crooking his fingers up, rubbing up against Kai's prostate roughly.

"Yeah, you like that? Mmm, can we do that please? Please I want you to fuck me with my vibrator, make me come harder than I've ever come before," Kai begs against Soobin's lips, his hips moving up in time with Soobin's fingers, legs wrapping around Soobin's waist, the silky material cool on Soobin's overheated skin.

"Maybe," Soobin grunts, adding another finger. "If you behave."

"I always behave, baby," Kai says saucily. "You know I do—oh! Soobin, I'm so close, gonna come, please fuck me," he begs, his legs tightening around Soobin.

"It doesn't sound like you want it too much, angel. You're gonna have to beg me to fuck you," Soobin growls, rubbing against Kai's prostate repeatedly. "Come on, lover, beg me to fuck your needy little hole."

Kai keens loudly, arching his back up. "Please, Soobin. Oh _fuck. Please!_ fuck me. Fuck my needy little hole. Please, I need it. I need it."

"Not good enough. Come on, Kai. I know you want it, make me give to you. Beg for my cock like the needy little slut you are." Soobin knows that if he was speaking to the old Kai like this he would have gotten a slap in the face, but this is the new Kai. The sex addled Kai. Who doesn't really mind if he gets called a needy slut in the heat of the moment. In fact he revels in it.

"God, yes, please. Fuck my needy little whole, please. I'm your little slut, fuck me like one," Kai whines desperately. "Soobin, please, I need your cock, give it to me, please?" he pouts, using it as a last ditch effort to get Soobin to fuck him, and fuck, Soobin can't refuse the pout.

He removes his finger, looking at Kai's hole clench around air while opening the lube again and rubbing it on his cock, choosing to forgo the condom. He knows that Kai is safe, unless he's been cheating on Soobin, and by the way Kai is writing on the bed right now there's no way he's been cheating on Soobin.

When he looks back to Kai's face he finds his beautiful almond eyes sealed shut, anticipating the impending pressure of Soobin's cock. And Soobin doesn't want his eyes to be closed. He wants Kai's eyes to be open when he finally enters him.

"Open your eyes, beautiful," Soobin whispers gently, and Kai obeys, opening his eyes to reveal them lust blown. "I want to look into your eyes when I push inside you."

Kai smiles softly, biting his lip as Soobin starts to push inside, he looks like he wants to close his eyes, but he refrains, his hands clenching onto the sheets, his ass clenching, bringing Soobin in deeper.

Soobin's arms nearly give out, his legs quiver wildly. God it hasn't been that long since he's last been inside Kai, but it feels like it was an eternity now that he's inside of him again. It always really feels like that. Kai's so warm, and tight, and it's like Soobin's cock is perfect for him.

"Y-you okay?" Soobin asks, running his hands through Kai's hair, already slightly sweaty.

"Yeah. Soobin, god, why does it feel like we're coming together after months apart?" Kai groans, shifting slightly, getting used to Soobin's length inside of him.

"I know what you mean. God, Kai I have to move. Please tell me I can move."

Kai nods his head frantically, making to wrap his legs around Soobin's waist again, but Soobin catches his leg, pressing a kiss to the covered foot before placing the leg on his shoulder, motioning for Kai to move the other in the same place. Soobin rises onto his haunches and starts moving, slowly at first then faster, and faster until he's practically pounding Kai's ass, Kai mewling and moaning loudly.

"Yes, Soobin, yes. Oh god give it to me, right there!" he whines, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white.

Soobin pounds into Kai, the sound of skin slapping skin, Kai's moans, and his own grunts filling the room. He starts to move faster, the growing fire in his belly intensifying with every stroke in.

"Come on, Soobin, fuck me," Kai encourages, his hands moving from the sheets to Soobin's hips. He makes to drop his legs from Soobin's shoulders, spreading them wide.

Soobin lets out a primal growl, gripping Kai's thighs and snapping his hips up harshly, actually pushing Kai up the bed, the bed frame hitting the wall.

"Yes, like that, again," Kai mewls, helping Soobin move his hips with his hands. Soobin starts to move at an inhuman speed, pushing Kai up the bed so that the bed frame hit's the wall with every thrust. If Soobin gave a shit right now he'd be worried about it cracking, but he doesn't even give it a conscious thought. All he wants it to continue fucking Kai wildly, making him scream and moan out in pleasure, his fingernails scratching at his hips.

"Again, come on, make me take it, big boy. Make me take it, make me- _oohh god,_ " Kai whines. Soobin releases one of Kai's hips to jerk him off in quick, short strokes, Kai yelling so loud the neighbor's will probably hear. "Oh god, keep going. Soobin, Soobin, oh fuck I'm going to come. Don't fucking stop, oh my god."

All it takes is two brutal thrusts and Kai's coming, screaming so high and loudly that Soobin feels like his eardrums are getting clawed off.

Soobin bucks his hips up five more times before he's coming as well, getting so caught up in his orgasm that he roars, actually roars at the top of his lungs.

He slumps down after he falls from his high, pulling out of Kai with a slight wince.

"I think I'm going to start smoking because that was fucking fantastic," Kai comments, making Soobin giggle, positioning his head on Kai's chest, Kai's fingers carding through his sweaty hair.

"Why do people smoke after sex? I've always wondered that," Soobin says, pressing a kiss to Kai's chest.

"I have no idea."

"Thank you for coming. Really, I was getting ready to throw a fit when I walk in and see you…god in those panties."

"Mm, did you like them?" Kai asks, his voice nervous.

"I loved them," Soobin says honestly. He slides down Kai's body, trailing his tongue down Kai's stomach, through the splattered cum until he reaches the garter on Kai's right leg, nipping at it playfully.

"Soobin, stop that. I can't get hard again so soon," Kai groans pitifully, grabbing Soobin's hair and puling him back up. "Get up here and kiss me instead."

Soobin happily obliges, molding his lips to Kai's chastely. They smile at each other for what seems like forever, Kai's almond eyes sparkling. Suddenly his stomach gives a rather loud, embarrassing growl, and Kai's face blanches.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Are you hungry? We can order take out if you want," Soobin suggests, though he yawns widely.

"We can eat after we take a nap," Kai says, snuggling into the pillows. "Because I am tired as hell. You wore me out Mr. Choi," he breathes in the same voice he sang happy birthday in, and god is his boyfriend trying to kill him?

"Oh my god, Kai, not the please-fuck-me-right-now voice," Soobin groans, and Kai giggles.

"You really liked that huh?"

"I loved it."

"Maybe I'll sing it again after we wake up."

"Then get to sleep, angel," Soobin says, shutting his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Soobin," Kai whispers, pressing a feather light kiss to Soobin's forehead.

"It's not over yet," Soobin states and Kai giggles, the sound being the last Soobin hears before he falls asleep.


End file.
